


The Full Moon of the Night

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Broadway, Character Study, Filk, Full Moon, Gen, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Marauders' Era, Parody, Phantom - Freeform, Reflection, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reflects on the transformations he goes through every full moon. A song filk to "The Music of the Night" from The Phantom of the Opera.</p>
<p>In the morning<br/>You can feel it stirring<br/>You know what<br/>Will later be occuring<br/>So then you slowly wait<br/>For what's forever your fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Moon of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> "The Full Moon of the Night" filked to "The Music of the Night" from The Phantom of the Opera. I used the 2004 film recording, but I believe the original broadway recording is the same. Originally filked March 2005.

**REMUS:**  
In the morning  
You can feel it stirring  
You know what  
Will later be occuring  
So then you slowly wait  
For what's forever your fate  
  
Make no mention  
Attract no attention  
Keep in your books  
And cause no second looks  
The sun starts to set  
And you have to go, but yet  
You don't want to go obey what gives you fright  
But you must  
Because it's a full moon night  
  
When it starts  
You can feel it in your very heart  
The wolf yearns and the struggle starts to burn  
And the pain  
Is so bad you have to howl  
It becomes such a battle to restrain  
  
Come now, control  
The monster in your soul  
Take a rest, just  
Don't let it be the best  
Keep it all confined  
Force it to be pushed behind  
Or you know it will go take over your mind  
It's such a fight during the full moon night  
  
But the wolf won't just sit there, it will soon unfurl  
The wolf wants to go and explore the world  
It will come so the wolf will run out free  
You become something that you can't see  
  
Slowly, roughly  
The dark night will pass by  
But you're hardly  
Looking up toward the sky  
Then the sun will rise  
Give you your human disguise  
And you're born again from the sun's waking light  
You've made it through another full moon night  
  
Finally you feel a bit alright  
It's done until the next full moon  
Night...


End file.
